


A Helping Hand

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Rose being cute together. And how Eames and Arthur feels so lucky to have these babies in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

After Briar Rose was born, Arthur worried that Edward wouldn’t take kindly to his new sibling and his worries grew when Edward indeed, didn’t really like her company and stayed away from her.

However, with her first word, it bonded them like Arthur had always hoped. Edward taught her more words, clapping his hands and running to get one of his fathers to show them the new word his baby sister learned. They played together, or as much as Briar Rose could play with him and when Edward would draw, Briar Rose kept him company. They watched movies together too and sometimes, the two siblings fell asleep together with Woody on the couch.

Arthur loved to watch them together. He also loved that his eldest was keen on helping. It wouldn’t be rare for Arthur to be changing Briar Rose or feeding her and he’d hear a little voice at his leg that said,

“Dad can I help?”

Arthur would have Edward pass him a diaper if he was changing her, or he would sit Edward on his lap and give him the spoon he was using to feed his youngest. When Eames was taking care of her, Edward would follow him around, asking Eames if he could hold her, so Eames made him sit on the couch and place Briar Rose in his lap so he could hold her. It was very endearing and both of them did their best to include Edward when it came to situations with helping Briar Rose. 

One afternoon, Arthur was in the living room watching T.V while Edward and Briar Rose played on the floor. Eames was on his way home and dinner was almost done. He wasn’t really focused on the show on the screen, just playing with his phone when he heard Edward talking. He didn’t pay him much mind until he heard,

“You can do it!”

Arthur looked up then and saw Briar Rose was standing, her little hand holding the coffee table as Edward held her other hand. 

“Just like this!”

Edward put his foot forward, showing Briar Rose how to walk and Arthur held his breath, not intervening as his children interacted. When Briar Rose took her first steps Arthur got to witness it as Edward helped her. When she plopped down, still full of giggles, Edward clapped his hands as he looked at Arthur.

“Dad, did you see!?”

“I did! You helped Briar Rose walk!”

Edward looked proud of himself and Arthur scooped him up, kissing his cheek.

“My big boy helped out his sister. You’re such a good brother, Edward. I’m very proud of you.”

Edward held onto his father until Arthur put him down. 

“Tell daddy when he gets home okay? Watch your sister, I’m checking on dinner.”

Edward nodded and Arthur could hear Edward talking to his sister as he checked on dinner. He was so proud of his son, of how good they both were to each other. When Eames came home, he got to hear the story of how he helped Briar Rose walk and he too gave his son praise and adoration.

Later that night, Arthur rested his head on Eames’ chest as he smiled.

“We have such good children.”

“They’re something special.”

“He helped her walk. He encouraged her. He’s such a good brother to her.”

“He is. We did good with them, love.”

Arthur smiled, sitting up a bit to kiss Eames.

“If we did have a third one, they would be just as wonderful.”

Eames grinned.

“They would.”


End file.
